Ettore, l'Italiano
Ettore, l'Italiano (Italian for "Hector, the Italian") is a fictional novel by Gilbert Martinez about a young spy named Ettore Tessio, who flees to New York City from Venice and encounters a group of spies while there. Throughout the novel, Ettore seeks to gain the trust of the group's ring leader, nicknamed "Skipper." The events of the story occur between May 29 – July 31, 2012. As of January 22, 2013, Gilbert has put off writing this story to work on his unfinished works separately. Plot Summary Note: Chapters 2 – 11 remain unsummarized. 'Chapter 1' The novel opens on a clear night in Verona, Italy. Ettore Tessio and his brother Santino, aged 15 and 17 years respectively, are out spying on a group of four Mafiosi about to make a drug deal in a local casino. The Tessio brothers keep quiet and manage to overhear the deal, which the casino owner has to pay €400000 in exchange for 40 kilograms of rock cocaine. The deal is done, and the brothers briefly hide in a narrow alley. The entire casino is leveled, for the cocaine was packed with explosives. They see the four Mafiosi and open fire on them with their Uzi pistols. The Mafiosi react in surprise, as two of them are killed by the bullets. The remaining two open fire on Ettore and Santino, who both narrowly escape death. Santino ends up with bullets in both of his legs and unable to move them. Santino manages to get Ettore to flee and leave him behind. Santino then greets death like an old friend and allows himself to be killed by the Mafiosi. The two Mafiosi then throw Santino’s body into the dumpster and flee, not bothering to look for Ettore, who, moments later, returns to the alley and finds Santino’s body. He mourns his brother’s death and heads to his home in Venice. Ettore returns to his home that morning. His mother is upset with him for being out late and asks him where Santino is. Ettore reluctantly tells her that Santino was killed by a group of Mafiosi. His mother grows hysterical with grief and banishes Ettore from her house. Ettore gathers his belongings and leaves his home. He decides to take an airplane to New York City and leave his life in Italy. Characters 'Protagonists' 'The Tessio Brothers' The Tessio Brothers are two brothers who work together to try to avenge their father's death by spying on and killing Mafiosi in Venice. * Ettore Tessio (b. February 2, 1997) A young spy who flees from Venice to New York City due to family tensions from his older brother's death. * Santino Tessio (July 31, 1994 – May 29, 2012) Ettore's older brother. He spies alongside Ettore regularly. He is debilitated and killed by a group of Mafiosi after they launch a surprise attack on them. 'The Black Panthers' The Black Panthers are a group of crime-fighting spies in New York City who stop at nothing to ensure the safety of the people, no matter how precarious the situation. Here are their prominent members. * "Skipper" (b. March 18, 1987) The ring leader of the Black Panthers. He distrusts Ettore when he is first recruited, though he begins to trust him throughout the novel. * "Karloff" (b. April 15, 1990) The brains of the Black Panthers. He develops new ways of fending off the Mafiosi in New York City by inventing and creating weapons. * "Ricky" (b. June 22, 1991) The sword of the Black Panthers. He is usually the ruthless fighter of the Panthers and stops at nothing to ensure the safety of New Yorkers and the other Panthers. * "Peter" (b. May 18, 1996) The youngest of the Black Panthers. He is usually meek and slow to fighting, though in desperate times he pulls through and fights without relent. 'Antagonists' 'The Pacino Clan of the Mafia' * Vito Garibaldi (b. August 13, 1955) The Consigliere of the Mafia. * Benzoino Pacino (b. May 11, 1969) The Boss of the Pacino Clan. * Alfredo Pacino (b. April 22, 1970) The Underboss of the Pacino Clan. 'In Italy' * Martino Pacino (November 3, 1978 – May 29, 2012) Killed in a surprise attack by the Tessio Brothers. * Giuseppe Pacino (December 19, 1979 – May 29, 2012) Killed in a surprise attack by the Tessio Brothers. * Cristoforo Pacino (b. June 7, 1982) The Caporegime of the Pacino Clan in Italy. Flees to New York City after a surprise attack by the Tessio Brothers. * Salvatore Pacino (b. August 28, 1996) Flees to New York City after a surprise attack by the Tessio Brothers. 'In the USA' * Amerigo Pacino (b. October 8, 1988) The Caporegime of the Pacino Clan in New York City. * Giorgio Pacino (b. January 22, 1981) * Franco Pacino (b. September 25, 1977) * Gregorio Pacino (b. July 5, 1972) 'Other Characters' * Bella Tessio (b. September 12, 1977) Ettore's and Santino's mother. She banishes Ettore from her house after learning of Santino's death. * Timoteo Tessio (March 21, 1975 – December 25, 2009) Ettore's and Santino's father. He was killed by Giuseppe Pacino on Christmas Day of 2009, which caused Ettore and Santino to seek revenge against the Mafiosi. * Ben Venuto (b. March 28, 1997) Friend and pen pal of Ettore in Venice. * James Warren (b. June 2, 1996) Friend of Ettore in New York City. Notes * Ben Venuto is a pun on the Italian word, "benvenuto," which means, "welcome." In the novel, Ben is inviting and friendly and a good friend to Ettore. * This novel was inspired by the world-famous 1972 film The Godfather, only here it focuses on a good person gaining the trust of another, rather than a member of a crime family rising to power. * The names Santino, Tessio, Vito, Pacino, and Salvatore were all inspired by The Godfather.